Rising of the Darkness
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: This will be discontinued till I get some inspiration or when someone reviews.
1. The Prophecy

**Hey people! I'm back with another series. This one's based off that awesome game, Riviera: The Promised Land. Since this is my first time doing a Riviera fic, please be gentle with your comments. (P.S. This fiction is based off Riviera: The Promised Land ONLY. So if the magi actually have names or whatever... Well, I don't know their names. :D)Constructive flames and compliments are GREATLY appreciated.

* * *

**

_There Was Once a Dark King Who Walked the Earth _

_By The Power of Five He Was Sealed _

_Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence _

_It Was Said That He Shall Rise Again To Walk the Earth _

_First Void Would Come and Ravage One of the Light _

_The Release of Hades Be Aftermath _

_Finally Death And Destruction Would Follow... _

_Five Shall Rise To Defeat Him _

_But It Shall Not Be Enough _

_Darkness Shall Spread over the Land _

_Then Eight Heroes from the Dimension Yonder Shall Arrive _

_Whether They Will Break the Darkness or Join It _

_No One Shall Know _

_For The Fate of Riviera Lies In Their Hands... _

"Interesting prophecy...I just hope this doesn't come to pass during my time... I already have enough to do..." a female magus sighed as she browsed through one of the ancient scrolls, in the process of some research. She then stood up and walked to the window to take a rest from her long research.

This magus was the polar opposite Hector (or any other magus for that matter), with a humble smile which never seemed to leave her lips and mesmerizing hazel eyes. Long, raven-black hair cascaded down her shoulders as she shifted to a more comfortable position as she leaned on the windowsill. She watched some sparse greenery that had somehow survived the high air pressure within Asgard and smiled lightly, enjoying some of the peace and tranquillity. Everything about her was simple and gentle. Apart from her short stature, characteristic of the magi, and the magus robes she wore, one could easily mistake her for a sprite that had somehow gotten into Asgard. Closing her eyes, she let herself sink into the memories that flowed through her mind...

A few years ago, after the demise of Hector, she had personally undertaken the task of heading Ein. Personally, she had taken a liking to him when he was a child... Filled with innocence and he put his very heart and soul in everything he did... Especially when it was for his friends, few as they were due to his somewhat different history (No one knew who his parents were). Taking pity on him, she had welcomed him to her home and taken care of him... Till the day he became a Grim Angel. There, she had waited anxiously outside for Ein as he undertook the test to be a Grim Angel. _What perverse trial has Hector come up for this one?_ she had thought anxiously as she paced around, _What is Ein supposed to sacrifice to earn his diviner? _

However, her pacing was soon interrupted by a scream of pain... A pain so deep that it cut through her as well. Bursting into the room, she was horrified to find Ein lying face first on the ground, unconscious from the pain he had felt from his sacrifice. Ein's back was bleeding and torn muscle and sinew could be seen from where Hector had taken the sacrifice, which apparently, were Ein's wings. Hector dropped a newly formed diviner next to Ein's prone form and gave a cruel smirk before he disappeared.

She rushed over to Ein and carefully carried him up, while picking up the diviner. Noting the odd lightning-bolt shaped sword, she closed her eyes and focused. A gentle green aura emitted from her body and flowed into Ein, healing Ein's wounds over slightly. Exhausted, she slowly sat down and placed Ein's head on her lap. A few minutes passed as she held a hand over Ein, face furrowed in worry and she waited anxiously for Ein to come to.

A few minutes later, she heard a groan coming from her lap and she looked down immediately. There, Ein was staring up at her with a look of confusion on his face and she gently helped him up from his position. Glancing at where Ein's wings used to be, she gently asked Ein, "Are you alright?"

Smiling at her, Ein merely replied, "Yes..." However, this time, the smile did not reach his eyes and where she used to see innocence, there was now a heaviness and sadness...

Just then, the magus was jolted out of her thoughts as she noticed a dark cloud approaching in the distance. It seemed to swallow whatever light it passed, leaving behind an empty void. As she continued staring at it, she realized that the "dark cloud" she was seeing was not a cloud at all but a void. "..._Darkness Would Come and Ravage One Magi's Home_... I'm coming for you Alexandra..." an ominous voice echoed around her. With that, Alexandra was filled with dread. "It has begun..." Alexandra whispered with fear, "I must warn the others!"

With that, she shouted, "Aeidail, to hand!" and teleported off to warn the other magi…

* * *

**Hehe... A rewritten chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. ;)**


	2. Echoes of a Dream

**Hehe... Another rewritten chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

_//Ein...// _

_//Huh? Who are you? And where am I?// _

_//That is currently of no importance... But heed this warning... An ancient foe has once again awoken... Prepare yourselves...// _

_//But you have not told me who you are... How would I know that you can be trusted?// _

_//All in due time my child... All in due time... I must now leave... Take care...// _

Ein woke up at once and fell out of the bed. Looking around, he closed his eyes for a while to calm down and said to himself, "So it was just a dream after all..."

Standing up and wincing at the dull throb of his shoulder blades, he started to reminisce the time when he had first gotten his diviner... Remembering the pain of it... When his wings had been ripped out from where his shoulder blades were... made Ein shudder. As he gently crept back into the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure next to him, he snuck under the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

Just then, he felt two feminine arms wrap around him in a hug and a gentle voice whispered to him in a concerned manner, "Is anything wrong?"

Turning around and giving Fia a kiss, he smiled and said, "Nothing... I just had a bad dream... That's all..."

Seemingly satisfied, Fia gave Ein and slight nod and fell back asleep, still hugging him with a look of contentment on her face. Gently stroking her face, he smiled at her sadly. So peaceful she looked... As if she didn't have a single care in the world... As long as she was with him. Sighing softly, he nuzzled his face into Fia's hair and breathed softly. There was this strange dream that he was having... Yet as much as he tried to grasp it, the memory of the dream was simply trickling through his fingers like water. Sighing yet again, in frustration this time, he closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

Just then, a dark figure with small bat-like wings dropped down lightly from the roof of the house and crept slowly into the house, with its scythe in its hand...

---Next Morning---

Ein was jolted out of his sleep by a scream. Tumbling onto the ground, he grumbled softly to himself, "I really need to stop sleeping so close to the edge of the bed..."

Standing up and attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes, something suddenly registered in his mind. Looking at the bed quickly, he realized Fia wasn't there... and that scream... Panicking, the first thought in his mind was that Fia was probably in danger. Grabbing Einherjar, he rushed towards where the scream had originated from and brandished his diviner, ready to strike down the offender.

Just then, a scythe swung from around the offender and blocked Einherjar. Turning around and smirking, the offender said, "A little edgy in the morning today, aren't we?"

Ein's eyes widened as he looked at the offender. It couldn't be! But he rubbed his eyes and looked again, and recognized his dear old friend. "Serene!"

"Looks like you haven't grown too old yet..." Serene smirked as she jabbed Ein's belly, "And it looks like you've been keeping yourself in shape despite the lack of battles!"

Ein's face started turning red from embarrassment at Serene's apparent lack of discretion when he replied awkwardly, "I've been helping the Elendians move stuff around..."

Attempting to change the subject, he asked, "So Serene... Where have you been?" With a casual flip of her hand, Serene replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Oh, nothing much. I've just been slaying any straggling demons around." The mischievous glint in Serene's eyes became more obvious as she asked Ein the next question, "So... I heard that Lina moved over to stay with the village Elder... Have you two been getting busy at night lately?"

Turning even redder, to the point where a tomato would feel jealous, Ein desperately thought of a way to divert the topic and whisked one from nowhere, "Uh... I'm sure you and Fia have a lot to catch up on... Plus I need to take my morning bath... See ya!" With that, Ein ran out of the house with Serene wondering ever since when Ein had a morning bath...

After a safe distance from the house, Ein slowed down from running to a leisurely walking pace. On his way to the Undine Spring, Ein noticed Lina playing with the Paxia kids. Walking over to their direction to take a shortcut to the springs, Lina seemed to notice Ein and called out to him, "Ein! Over here!" A blank look came over Ein's face as he walked over to Lina and the Paxia kids. Lina, apparently not noticing Ein's puzzlement, continued, "Wanna play with us?"

Deciding to just play along, Ein asked, "So how do you play this game?"

Lina giggled and nudged Molan, muttering to her, "You tell Ein..."

Molan steeped forward and tugged a few stray strands of her hair nervously as she piped up, "Well... We could show you... It's easier than explaining to you with words..."

Then, with Lina leading the trio, they started hopping around, singing some strange song:

_...There was once a scary beast... _

_...Big and scary he was... _

_...He rose to destroy but was sealed... _

_...Later, he returned to cause more destruction... _

_...But five decided to stand up against him... _

_...Too powerful he was and eight others came to help... _

_...We don't know if that monster was defeated... _

_...But we know he's baaaad... :) _

Hopping around excitedly, Lina yelled to Ein, "Well? Wanna join us?"

Mortified at the thought of others catching him playing this with Lina, he used the same excuse as he had with Serene about how he was going for a morning bath and rushed off, leaving Lina wondering ever since when Ein ever had a morning bath. Besides, right now, the little "song" that the trio had sung seemed to have sparked some memory of a dream he had... And Ein wanted some time to mull it over...

Frowning in puzzlement, Ein headed to the Undine Spring…

**

* * *

Heya... I'm done revamping this chappie. Tell me what you think. ;) **

God bless, Azarethian Titan

Heya... I'm done revamping this chappie. Tell me what you think. ;) 


	3. Finding Out

**The edit of chapter three... I hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

**

Still pondering on the little "song" the trio had sung, Ein had unwittingly walked into the Undine Spring. This pretty much resulted in a VERY surprised and wet Ein and a very shocked Undine, a.k.a Meute, who happened to be bathing in the spring. Turning red with embarrassment (yet again) but ogling at the Undine at the same time, Ein muttered under his breath, "You can continue bathing... I'll wait over at the trees..."

With that, Meute glared at him and if looks could kill, Ein would have pretty much been a small pile of ashes on the ground. She then rolled her eyes and went back to bathing, but this time, in a more private area. Being the overly "curious" person he was, Ein hid behind some trees and started peeping at Meute, who was unaware that she could still be seen. After a while (with Ein still watching), a voice filled with amusement spoke out from behind Ein, "Didn't your past experiences with Malice in Asgard teach you a lesson?"

Yelling in surprise, Ein tumbled out of his hiding place and fell face-first right in front of the currently nude Meute. Meute immediately used one arm to cover herself the best she could and with a face contorted with righteous rage, Meute raised her free hand and the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard throughout the whole of Elendia. She then swam off underwater, leaving behind a rather shaken Ein who was rubbing his swollen cheek woefully.

Turning around to look at his unexpected guest, his eyes widened in surprise and he forgot all about the pain from the slap he had received from Meute. "Alexandra!" Laughing lightly, Alexandra helped Ein to his feet and gave him a hug, "Yes... It's Alexandra... The one and only... I missed you..."

Hugging her back, Ein replied happily, "I missed you too... So what brings you out of Asgard and to the nice little village of Elendia?" With that, Alexandra's smile faded and her expression darkened. "I had wished that we could have waited for a while longer before I tell you of some rather unpleasant news..."

Seeing her expression, Ein's smile faltered and he asked, "Wha-What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid... We are about to face great tribulations... Darkness has overwhelmed much of the Light and the balance is greatly disturbed... Troubling times are ahead of us..."

Ein was about to ask another question but Alexandra raised a hand to silence him, "Peace my child... Before I continue... I will need the other saviours of Riviera to be here..." Upon saying so, Alexandra muttered an incantation and pointed to the ground before Ein and her. The ground started getting patterned with runic designs and they formed to become something that Ein had not seen in a long while... "A magic circle..." he whispered.

Just then, the circle glowed brightly and four girls and a cat appeared on it. The first to step out of the circle was a rather tall lady. She was dressed entirely in red and black and her long, red hair cascaded down from her shoulders. She had a witch's hat jammed on top of her head, which matched her outfit, considering that it was red and blackish as well. In her hand, she held some strange ornate staff which was embedded with a jewel and her eyes, which were normally filled with laughter, were filled with confusion at the current situation.

The next two to step out were Fia and Serene, who looked equally confused. Just then, Fia's eyes lit up when she saw Ein, and she rushed over to him and hugged him. "What's going on?" Fia asked worriedly when she suddenly noticed Alexandra. Looking at her from head to toe, Fia eyed at Ein suspiciously and asked, "And who the heck is that woman?" Serene, brandishing her scythe at Alexandra, piped up, "Yeah! Is she holding you hostage?!" With that, Serene swung her scythe at Alexandra. Alexandra merely rolled her eyes as the scythe passed through her without leaving any damage.

Lina, who had been hiding behind Fia all this while, suddenly cried out, pointing at Alexandra, "Is she a ghost?" As the group looked at Alexandra, they realized that she _did_ have a resemblance to some of the ghosts they had fought. Drawing their weapons, the four girls started to bring up their guard, should a battle occur. Just then, a squeaky voice sounded out in the tense silence, "You girls are dolts..."

Rounding around to the source of direction, which ended up to the black cat with tiny bat wings, the redheaded female asked, "What do you mean, Gateau?" Rolling her eyeballs in a catty manner, "Gateau" merely replied, "First off, I'm not Gateau... I'm Rose. Second, that "ghost" is one of the remaining six magi... As someone who practices, Cierra, you should have been able to sense it."

Alexandra, smiling at Rose, said, "Thank you for the introduction dear Rose... I sincerely apologize for the sudden interruption of whatever you have been planning for today... But I bring you grave news..." Seeing the piqued interests of the group of girls, she continued, "The world of Asgard... And the world of Riviera... These two worlds... Might cease to exist soon..."

Gaping at Alexandra in shock, Fia asked shakily, "Wha-What is going on?"

Sighing, Alexandra went on to explain the current situation, "There was an ancient prophecy that was once foretold... It was recorded in the ancient scrolls and in my studies, I found it... Soon after, something happened as recorded... A magus's home was destroyed...This force... I sensed that the power that the creature wielded during that time, though only a small fraction of it is much stronger than the full power of Hades himself... From the recordings, it appears that you five are the ones mentioned in the prophecy... We are quickly running out of time and I must soon return to Asgard to aid in defending it and delaying the inevitable..."

With that, Alexandra lifted her hands and directed them over to the girls. A green glow emitted from her hands and surrounded the weapons that the girls were currently holding. There was a blinding flash of light and the weapons that the girls were holding disappeared, only to be replaced by newer and stronger-looking weapons.

A silverish rapier formed in Fia's hand. It was ornately designed, whereby the handle was twisted with thin strips of what seemed to be mithril and it was deceptively designed to make it look fragile. Yet as Fia swung the new rapier at some blades of grass to test it out, there was a sharp ring in the air as the blade sliced through the air. The blades of grass were sliced cleanly off from their roots and they turned to dust soon after.

An elegant golden bow formed in Lina's hand. The main body of the bow was similar to that of Fia's, whereby the strips of mithril were twisted to form intricate designs of roses within the bow. The body of the bow was also embedded with tiny gems of sorts. As Lina held the bow, it seemed to mould to the form of her hand, fitting her completely. She then plucked the flax of the bow. It was supple and as it bounced back from being stretched, a single pure note hung in the air and energy seemed to charge within the bow.

An ice-blue scythe formed in Serene's hand. The handle of the scythe itself seemed to be formed from the purest crystal within the heart of Riviera. It felt cool to the touch and the blade was keen, and it seemed to have been crafted from the essence of ice itself. As Serene tapped the flat side of the blade, it felt extremely cold and there was a hollow sound coming from the blade. Yet, as Serene hit the flat blade hard, the blade did not even crack, but left Serene with aching knuckles. She swung the scythe around to test its mobility and icicles formed within the air, clattering to the ground.

Finally, a stave formed in Cierra's hand. This stave seemed to have been forged from the breath of a dragon, whereby the flames within the staff kept shifting within its fixed shape. As Cierra looked at it, she noticed a star-shaped gem attached to the head of the stave. Touching it tentatively, she was swept over by a strong wave of magical energy and a ball of fire flared up from nowhere, only to be doused by Alexandra.

Seeing that the girls had gotten their weapons, with them staring at the weapons in awe, she smiled lightly and said, "I shall briefly explain what your weapons are and what they can do. The rest, you shall figure out yourselves in battle... Fia, your weapon's name is **Arget**. It was forged from the finest purified silver and decorated with mithril... It can easily slay lesser demons in one strike... It also enables you to use your healing abilities more effectively. Lina, your weapon's name is **Varden**. Keep your faith in all that is good and your arrows shall never miss... In times of great need, an ancient magic within it shall be awakened to protect your and your friends. Serene, your weapon's name is **Helgrind**. It was forged from the ice found within Hades and later purified. Imbued with great powers of ice, it will enable you to freeze your opponents with each strike and your force of will... Worry not, for this blade shall never ever hurt your friends. Cierra, your weapon's name is **Shur'tugal**. It was forced from the very flames of an ancient dragon. Within it is imbued with a power that rivals those of a true diviner's... It shall also help facilitate your casting of spells. Each of these weapons is unique and similar to that of Ein's diviner. However, no sacrifice is necessary... I must now leave... Take care..."

Upon saying so, a magic circle appeared under Alexandra and transported her to some part of Asgard before fading away. There was some silence before someone in the group spoke up, "Well... Lina thinks this is weird..."

However, before anyone could reply, a swirling green portal appeared from nowhere and eight oddly-dressed people were flung out of it right in front of them...

**

* * *

**

**Yes... I know the Alexandra's explaination was extremely long... Ah well, please tell me what you think. ;)**

**God Bless, Azarethian Titan**


	4. An Arrival Prologue

**Okay... This scene is from the Golden Sun crew's point of view and it happens just before the meeting of the Riviera gang. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

"Peace... At least..."

Jenna sighed happily to herself as she sat under the shade of a small tree. About a year after Alchemy had been released, whereby the entire village of Vale had been destroyed, everyone had been busy trying to rebuild the Vale and she and her seven other friends had been tasked with clearing out the monsters moved in as soon as it was safe to do so.

There, they did as they were supposed to, with a few minor mishaps along the way (one which involved Garet accidentally setting Jenna on fire when he was having his first attempt at cooking and Jenna setting him back on fire). Other than that, everything had been going fine and the majority of the village had been rebuilt faster than expected.

Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself and decided to take a nap... "Everything's pretty serene... The birds chirping... The smell of flowers... Someone screaming... The lack of monsters... Wait... Screaming?!" Jenna sat up straight as she heard high-pitched screaming from the house near where she was sitting.

Wondering on what was going on, Jenna dashed towards the sound of screaming and she was met with a rather... amusing scene. Apparently, Garet had tried to make it up to Isaac's mum (Dora) for the last time he punctured holes in her roof and had attempted to rebuild her roof. There, he had stepped on a weak spot and fell through, leaving him flailing wildly with half his body stuck in the roof.

Isaac and Felix were scrambling up the lone ladder, in a vain attempt to rescue Garet. However, as soon as they were about to reach the roof, the ladder gave way, causing Isaac and Felix to fall on top of each other. Ivan, Sheba and Mia were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off while Piers was standing in a corner, shaking in silent mirth. Meanwhile, Dora was running around screaming her head off as she attempted to push Garet off the roof by poking him with a broom from below.

Walking over and helping the two Earth adepts up, she laughed and said, "Looks like Garet's gotten himself in trouble again huh?" Grinning at her, both Felix and Isaac nodded. Heading over to where the other adepts were, they continued watching Dora attempt to poke Garet off the roof, which soon turned to a piñata session as she frantically started whacking Garet randomly when he wasn't budging.

Jenna leaned over and whispered something into Sheba's ear, whereby both girls started giggling madly. Jenna then whispered the same thing into Felix's ear and he raised an eyebrow to Jenna. Stepping forward from the group, he focused, directed an arm towards Garet and muttered, "Lift."

With that, psyenergy covered Garet and he was lifted from the roof and he looked extremely relieved. Just then, as he was hovering over Mia, the psyenergy that was supporting him disappeared and he landed onto Mia. Looking around, dazed, he looked down and saw Mia glaring at him. Smiling weakly, he waved at her and said, "Hi..." before scrambling off her.

As luck would have it, Dora suddenly stormed out of the house and glowered at Garet and was about to say something when Kraden appeared from nowhere (apparently). Herding the group, he turned to Dora and asked, "May I borrow these group for a moment? I would like to show them something."

Forgetting about the state of her roof for a moment, Dora smiled and replied rather warmly, "Of course." With that, she went back into the house and noticed the roof, which reminded her of the incident with Garet. With a VERY homicidal look on her face, she rushed out of the house, only to find that Kraden and the group had already gone off.

A screech of anger could be heard throughout the village of Vale that night.

Garet, having heard the screech, looked at Kraden sheepishly and said, "Thanks... for saving me..." Raising an eyebrow, Kraden was about to ask Garet something but Jenna cut him off, "You don't want to know..."

With that, the entire group walked in silence till Kraden suddenly perked up and pointed at an object, "There it is!" Running over to the object, Kraden carefully carried it up and brought it to the group, "This was something I found growing outside my house this morning... I did some tests on some samples of it and found out something very interesting..."

Kraden paused for a moment, to let the information sink in, before continuing, "It appears that this object has properties similar to that of psyenergy! Imagine what we could do with this!"

By then, some of them had already started yawning, but Kraden did not seem to notice and went on rambling excitedly. Just then, as Garet stretched one of his arms out, he accidentally hit the object in Kraden's hand and it dropped down to the ground and shattered. Staring at the object in shock, the rest of the group said in unison, "Garet... What did you do now?"

The shattered object started glowing pale green and there was a small tremor, where the epicentre seemed to be coming from the shattered object. Apprehensively stepping forward, Kraden was about to touch the object when a force spread out and hit Kraden causing him to fly into a tree, unconscious. Soon after, there was a flash of light, by which all eight adepts were swallowed into. As the light cleared, nothing seemed to have changed, except that the eight adepts were gone, as well as the shattered object…

**

* * *

There, a chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

God Bless, Azarethian Titan


	5. An Arrival

**Alright... This goes back to where the Riviera gang meets the GS crew for the first time. ;) Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

--- Riviera Point of View---

As Ein and the rest stared at the newcomers, they noticed some rather "interesting" details. One was that the newcomers' dressings were similar to what they currently wore. Another was that they were armed and seemed ready for battle. Not knowing if the newcomers meant any harm or not, they took on a battle stance and readied themselves... in case these people tried to attack them...

"For their sake, they'd better not mean any harm," Serene muttered grimly as she tapped her scythe on her hand, "I'm itching to try out this new weapon."

The rest of the group didn't say anything, but they seemed to be thinking along the same lines of Serene. Just as the newcomers managed to untangle themselves from each other, they noticed Ein and crew facing them and stepped back in surprise. Just then, Cierra noticed one of the newcomers direct her staff towards them and shout, "Gale!"

Cierra's eyes widened as she noticed the girl was starting to glow and sensed a great charge of magical energy. Recognizing it, Cierra shouted the first thing that came to her mind, "Everyone, duck!"

Everyone complied to do so... and just in time. As soon as everyone was on the ground, they felt a strong wave of wind sweep above them, slamming into a tree. Serene, who suddenly looked livid, stood up with eyes blazing and shook her fist at their assailant, screaming, "So that's what you want... A fight! Well... you've picked the wrong person to mess with!"

With that, she flew towards the group of newcomers, with her scythe raised...

---Golden Sun Point of View---

As the group was thrust out of the portal, they merely lay there, on top of each other in a daze. A few moments later, they regained their senses and stood up, dusting themselves off when they noticed a much tensed looking group staring at them, with their weapons drawn. There was one particular female, who looked extremely ready to battle and was glaring at them suspiciously.

Felix, who was about to step forward to assure the group before them that they meant no harm, was interrupted by a panicked cry from Sheba as she let loose a blast of wind towards the group before them. Looking back at Sheba, he noticed that she looked like she was about to have a panic attack... "Probably from the sudden appearance of the portal and the sight of that girl with bat wings..." Felix thought to himself as he motioned to speak to the group again.

This time however, there was an angry cry and he noticed that the girl with bat-like wings was flying towards them, with her scythe raised and she was flying straight towards Sheba. She would have been cleaved into half if Ivan hadn't sent a blast of wind towards the flying girl, which knocked her off course.

Taking a quick assessment of the situation, Felix realized that the girl probably thought that they were enemies when Sheba accidentally let loose some off her power. Now he'd have to find some way to deal with the situation... And defend themselves from the group that was currently rushing their way...

"Defend yourselves! But do not hurt them!" Felix yelled to his team as he drew Sol Blade...

---Back to a normal viewpoint---

Ein picked himself from the ground and dusted his outfit off. Drawing Einherjar from the sheath strung to the back of his clothes, he motioned the girls forward and they leaned forward. Whispering quickly and keeping an eye on Serene, who had currently been blasted off course by some sort of wind spell that one of the newcomers had cast, he conveyed his message, "I have no idea what the intentions of these people are... But I don't think they mean us harm... Just disarm them... Got it?"

There girls merely nodded their heads before rushing into the main battle scene. As Serene looked back, she noticed that Ein and the rest had finally decided to join in. Waving to them, she called out, "About time you guys joined in..."

She then returned to battle and swung her scythe at the girl who had sent out the blast of wind just now. The girl jumped backwards and shouted, "Bolt!" A small streak of lightning shot from her hands and flew towards Serene, but she dodged it easily. Smirking, Serene feinted and hit the girl with the handle of her scythe. This caused the girl to fall in shock and Serene smirked, "Here's my trump card... Serene Ultimate!"

With that, she felt energy being drawn into the blade of her scythe, whereby it started glowing icy blue. Swinging it around in an arc, large and sharp icicles formed from where the blade had passed through. She then swung her blade towards the fallen girl and the icicles rained down on her. The icicles would have impaled the girl, killing her successively if not for the intervention of some red-headed girl, " Sheba watch out! Flare!"

From nowhere, flames erupted from within the air and melted the icicles, rendering them harmless. Serene felt her own rage taking greater hold of her as she saw her chance to defeat the opponent being interrupted. Drawing cold energy from within her scythe, she felt the power within consume her as she shot towards the red-head. Swinging her scythe with great ease and expertise, she slashed continuously at the red-head and she would have succeeded in maiming her badly if not for those strange walls of fire that the girl kept summoning.

Meanwhile, the battle was coming to a stand-still. Apparently, both Felix and Ein had managed to come in contact with each other and resolved the entire issue. There, they watched in shock as Serene continuously attacked the red-head, whom Felix had introduced as Jenna.

Fia's brow creased in worry as she whispered to Ein, "This isn't like Serene..."

Ein nodded slowly, as he continued watching, "I know she's brash and likes fights... But she's never liked killing or even attacking non-demons... It's almost as if something's controlling her..."

Just then, there was sound of metal ripping cloth and a scream of pain. Everyone's eyes widened in further shock as Jenna was finally struck down by Serene's scythe. Blood was gushing from the wound on her shoulder as she fell on the ground, whimpering in deep pain. Feeling too exhausted to run any further, Jenna closed her eyes tightly and resigning to fate, she waited for death to come as Serene raised her scythe, ready to deal the final blow.

Suddenly, Cierra stepped forth and she pointed her staff at where both Serene and Jenna currently were, "This has gone on long enough... The battle ends now! Smokescreen!"

Heat burst from within Shur'tugal and smoke flowed around Serene, cutting off her oxygen supply, successively knocking her out temporarily. Just as darkness was about to swallow consciousness, Serene swore she could see a shadow of Lindwurm hovering over her... Then everything went black...

Seeing that Serene had gone unconscious, Cierra released her magic and the smoke diffused. Everyone ran over to where the two fallen girls were and went to tend to them. Felix, who was shaking a very pale Jenna, asked Mia worriedly, "Can you heal her?"

Nodding her head, she gently laid her hand on Jenna's wound (whereby Jenna winced in pain) and whispered softly, "Pure Ply..." Mia's hands started glowing with a gentle blue for a moment and the blue glow seeped over Jenna's wound, sealing it. Jenna, who was looking much better after Mia had healed her, looked over to Mia and thanked her weakly before turning to Felix and punching him on the shoulder lightly, "What are you staring at? I'm not dead yet..."

In the mean time, Fia was kneeling over Serene and tending to her and checking if she was alright. Ein looked at Fia and whispered worriedly, "Will she be alright?"

Fia merely nodded her head tensely and motioned for Ein to carry Serene. Ein promptly did so and with an unspoken agreement with the other group, they all headed back to Elendia... Where they would discuss what was going on...

**

* * *

This is the first time I've done a cross-over battle... Or even a proper battle in a fiction... So, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review... And tell me what you think. All constructive flames, comments and compliments are welcome. )**

God bless, Azarethian Titan


	6. Demonic Invasion

**Finally... An original and unedited chapter... Enjoy... :3****

* * *

**

Serene groaned as she opened her eyes... Her vision was blurry and images were swimming around everywhere. Trying to sit up, she was suddenly seized by a huge splitting headache. It felt like a thousand Chappis thwacking her head with their hammers. Holding her head and yelling in pain, she fell flat down on her back again.

Lying there on whatever she was lying on, Serene closed her eyes and laid there prone till her headache had turned to a mild throb. Only then did she open her eyes to look around again. However, this time, in stead of blurry images swimming around, she noticed four rather concerned-looking individuals staring at her.

Groaning and attempting to sit up again, Serene rubbed her temples and whispered, "What happened?"

Fia merely forced Serene back down gently and answered in hushed tones, "That's what we'd like to know to..."

Confusion apparent on her face, she asked, "Wha-What do you mean?"

Looking at her and feeling her forehead for any signs of fever, Fia whispered urgently, "You mean you don't remember anything about the battle?"

As soon as the words "the battle" left Fia's mouth, memories flashed back through Serene's mind...

_Flash_

_A group of people were dumped out of the portal in front of them..._

_Flash_

_She had rushed into the battle headfirst..._

_Flash_

_She was about to deal the finishing blow when she was intercepted..._

_Flash_

_Blind rage..._

_Flash_

_She was about to strike some red-headed girl..._

Serene's eyes widened as she finally remembered. Burying her face into her hands, she stared blankly and spoke to apparent nothingness, "You mean I did all that? I nearly killed an innocent?"

Just then, there was a derisive snort from behind her and the tone was acrid, "Nope... You didn't nearly kill me. I got this injury by falling down." Serene, having heard this whirled around and saw the red-head that she had seen in the flashback. With some of the remnants of the rage she had felt before, Serene stood up and clenched her fists and yelled at the red-head, "Look... Whoever-you-are, I wasn't myself!"

Rolling her eyes, the red-head spoke to herself, out loud... for Serene to hear, "Yeah... Sure... And I'm supposed to believe someone who kills on sight?" She paused for a moment, the let the effect of her words sink in, before continuing, "The name's Jenna by the way..."

Eyes blazing, Serene's hands balled into fists as she trod heavily over towards Jenna. Jenna merely raised an eyebrow and glared at Serene sourly, as if daring her to make another move. Serene gritted her teeth as she finally reached Jenna and was about to punch Jenna in the face when someone reached out to grab her and hold her back.

Shrieking wildly, Serene kicked and flailed, attempting to break out of her captor's grasps. "Let me go!" Serene raged, "I'm going to beat her to pulp! That'll teach her to sass me!"

With that, Serene started shrieking more and some rather profane words started being heard, resulting in winces from the people around her. Suddenly, there was sound of a slap... And then, stunned silence. Cierra, who apparently had been the one to slap Serene, yelled at her, "Serene! What's wrong with you? You're not being yourself!"

Upon hearing those words, the fight seemed to leave Serene and she slumped down onto the person who was holding her and broke down. "I don't know..." Serene whimpered as tears slipped down her cheeks, "I really don't know..."

Ein, who had been holding onto Serene throughout, merely let out a sigh and sat her down on the bed. He was about to say something when Gill suddenly burst into the house through the doors and yelled frantically, "Demons! There are demons attacking Elendia!"

Everyone stiffened at the sudden arrival of news and looked at each other grimly. With that, everyone (with the exception of Ein) rushed out to the battle scene to defend Elendia. Ein looked back worriedly at Serene as she merely sat on the bed crying before rushing off to follow the others.

After a while, Serene stopped sobbing and stood up slowly. "What's wrong with me?" Serene thought as she flew out to join the battle...

---Central Elendia---

Upon reaching the village square, what was seen was a scene of utter chaos and destruction. Demonic mages were pouring in from all sides and Elendians were running around in panic. Homes could be seen burning and even more were set aflame as the mages cast their arcane spells and incantations.

Amidst the chaos, three lone figures could be seen, along with a large group of fairies, attempting to beat off the invaders. A loud war-cry was heard as a valkeryie flew swiftly towards one of the invaders, ready to run her spear through him. Smirking, the valkeryie's target merely directed a hand towards her and a wave of dark energy surrounded the valkeryie, sending her hurtling into one of the houses.

Meanwhile, another similar female figure was valiantly attempting to ward off a few of the weaker invaders, only succeeding in getting sent hurtling into the same house that the valkeryie had been flung into. Now, only a young, raven-haired witch was left... As she and the fairies channeled their magic, they sent streams of light hurtling towards the invaders, but the spells merely flowed off the fields that the enemy mages cast, leaving the targets unharmed.

The raven-haired witch groaned in frustration as she attempted to cast another spell, but she was interrupted by a bolt of lightning that just missed her by a hair's breadth. Looking at the direction at which the bolt at lightning had come from Soala's eyes widened as she saw a group of mages, the same group of mages that had cast the numerous fire and protective spells... the same group that had struck down Rebecca and Ladie... An ominous chanting came from them as darkness swirled within a strange pentagram that had appeared from nowhere. Slowly, the darkness and void within the pentagram deepened. One of the mages looked at her, eyes empty and void of any emotion, spoke out coldly, "Thus the first sacrifice shall be made..."

With that, the pentagram flew towards witch and she merely stood there, too stunned and shocked to move. As the pentagram quickly drew closer to the witch, there was a desperate cry, "Soala! Watch out!" Then, there was another yell, "Haze!"

Upon that, the pentagram swallowed her entirely and Soala braced herself, ready for the pain of her soul being wrenched out... Moments passed as she waited, but no pain came... Only a white fog around her... As the fog faded away, Soala saw a bird-like creature floating in front of her, before fading away.

Filled with bewilderment, Soala looked at the group of mages and saw their apparent leader staring coldly behind her. He whispered harshly, "So... That's who you are..." Then smirking, the mage leader continued, "So be it... We have found out what we needed to know... Fall back!"

One by one, each mage disappeared in a flash of dark energy, leaving only the leader behind. Bowing at Soala mockingly, he merely said, "It was a pleasure meeting you young witch... Take this as my parting gift..."

With that, the house that Ladie and Rebecca had been flung into was surrounded by a dark cloud before it collapsed entirely and the mage leader disappeared in a flash of dark energy...**

* * *

**

**Alright... I hope this chapter was good. Please read and review... Or I might not feel like updating...**


End file.
